


"Can you please answer my question earlier?"

by ThatHopelessOmniFangirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Jokes, But not really since I'm not funny, Comedy, Flustered Yamamoto Taketora, Gen, Happy birthday Taketora!!, Made for Taketora's birthday, Teasing, rated T because of cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHopelessOmniFangirl/pseuds/ThatHopelessOmniFangirl
Summary: After practice ended, everyone was tired and sweaty. Everyone had changed into new clothes and walked to the school gates together, but before they could reach it, Aiko ran up to Taketora.“Senpai, please wait!”She grabbed onto his arm to catch her breath, making Taketora flush. “Can you please answer my question earlier?”-Yamamoto Taketora can be easily flustered when it comes to girls. Especially when they talk to him, and that’s what just happens on one school day.
Relationships: Nekoma Volleyball Club & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	"Can you please answer my question earlier?"

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!! Sooo, here's a fic I made for Taketora's birthday! Happy birthday Taketora!! Also, I didn't know what to name this so please bear with the really bad title. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this! <3

Kuroo and Kenma were passing by the school hallway, going in the direction of the gym, until they saw Taketora _ trying _ to talk to a girl who seemed to approach him first. Taketora’s face was flushed and he was stuttering while trying to talk properly with the girl who Kuroo recognized as part of the student council, her name was Aiko.

Kuroo sighed. It was a fact that Taketora is  _ very timid _ when he’s around girls. “Hey, Taketora!” He called out to him, Taketora and the girl whipped their heads towards Kuroo’s direction, the girl tilting her head. “Ah, sorry for interrupting. But Taketora we need to go to practice!” Taketora nodded and quickly apologized to the girl who just smiled.

Taketora walked towards Kuroo and Kenma, having a relieved look on his face. “Thanks, Kuroo-san.”

“Yeah-yeah, c’mon we actually need to go to practice; we’re late.” Kuroo said, and the three headed to the gym.

-

“Ah, there you guys are!” Inuoka exclaimed, making the others look at the gym doors where the three were.

“Why are you guys late?!” Yaku asked.

Kuroo scratched his neck awkwardly, “Well—”

Taketora interrupted him. “—A girl talked to me and I wasn’t able to tell her that I need to go... and Kenma and Kuroo-san saved me.” 

“Aah.” The others seemed understanding; I mean, it isn’t the first time this happened.

“Anyways, you guys are still late. So, start practicing!” Yaku exclaimed before walking to Lev and kicking him. 

Kuroo shook his head.  _ ‘We already told him not to make fun of Yaku’s height, but there he is still teasing him about it.’ _

-

After practice ended, everyone was tired and sweaty. Everyone had changed into new clothes and walked to the school gates together, but before they could reach it, Aiko, the same girl from before ran up to Taketora. 

“Senpai, please wait!” 

She grabbed onto his arm to catch her breath, making Taketora flush. “Can you please answer my question earlier?” 

“What question?” Inuoka asked, and the others tilted their heads.

She seemed to notice their presence and blush a bit in embarrassment. “Ah, hi! I was just asking Taketora-senpai if he’d be interested in studying with me and my friends since I heard he’s been having a tough time in some subjects.” 

The others snickered a bit, and Kuroo took pity for the poor flushed boy and said, “No need for it, we’ll study with him anyways.”

“Ah, okay. Sorry for the inconvenience. Well, bye!” She skipped past them, leaving a flushed Taketora behind.

“I—eh—uh—what?!” Taketora sputtered, and the others burst out laughing, even Kenma chuckled!

“Yamamoto-san, no offense but I thought for a second that girl was interested in you; turns out that she was just asking you if you wanted to study...” Inuoka said, scratching his neck awkwardly, and that seemed to snap Taketora out of whatever trance he was in.

“H—hey! Are you insulting me!?” 

Inuoka stepped back. “No, and I said no offense...” 

Kuroo grinned mischievously, putting his arms around Taketora’s shoulders. “But do you want to study? Maybe then, girls may come up to you for different reasons other than to study.” Everyone chuckled, and Kenma tried his best to hide his but to no avail.

“You scheming Rooster Head.” He said in a joking tone, and everyone sighed in relief, at least he’s calm now.

Afterwards, everyone started to walk back to their homes together, the event earlier not being brought up.

-

After the exams…

The Nekoma team was at the gym, and was about to start practice, when suddenly..

“Hi guys!” Aiko greeted, surprising the others and making Taketora flush.

“Ah. Hi Aiko, what brings you here?” Kuroo asked.

“Well, I wanted to congratulate all of you for passing the exams with higher scores!” She exclaimed. “I mainly wanted to congratulate Yamamoto-senpai, his grade in the exam is way higher than before!”

“Wait, how do you know this?” Yaku asked curiously. 

“Well.. I asked our senseis to give me and the other student council members your test grades so that we can all help you with understanding lessons!”

“Ah, that’s nice. Actually, what’s your score, Taketora?” Kuroo asked him, and everyone else looked at him.

“W—well, I got a B+!” He exclaimed and everyone was amazed. His grade somehow went from a C to a B+.

“His grade is a bit of a far cry from before, so I just want to say congrats!” Aiko congratulated him once more, and Taketora just nodded, it seemed like he was getting a bit used to Aiko’s presence just enough to not stutter at every word he says to her.

“Anyways, bye guys!” She exited the gym, and everyone started practice.

-

Taketora and Kuroo were on the bench, drinking water. “I guess that group study really paid off.” Kuroo stated, smiling.

“I mean, the only reason we had high scores is because of you and Yaku-san not letting us go without understanding everything.” He said, smiling, and Kuroo laughed.

“True. But I could say it was a good bonding moment.”

“Yea, righttt. Making your team study way too much is a good bonding moment.” He said dryly.

Kuroo ignored what Taketora just said and spoke again. “And plus, you  _ finally  _ got a girl to compliment you.”

“I—KUROO-SAN!” He yelled, getting the attention of the whole team, who just smacked their foreheads. 

_ ‘Goddammit.’  _ Everyone in the gym, except for Kuroo and Taketora, thought and sighed.

“What?” Kuroo said dumbly, the grin on his face becoming wider.

“I got girls who compliment me! You just didn’t hear it!”

“Ah, you mean Aiko? She was the first one who did, right?” He said teasingly.

“There are many girls who complimented me before!” He yelled.

Kuroo noticed that Taketora was getting pretty fired up, and he sighed. “I’m just teasing you! Sorry..”

“It’s fine. But believe me, I’ve been complimented by other girls before!”

“Alright-alright, I believe you. But—” Kuroo was cut off by Yaku.

“Oi! Get your asses over here and start practicing!” Yaku yelled from across the court, and the two immediately started practicing since there’s no way in hell they were going to get the ‘Demon-senpai’ of Nekoma mad  _ again. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Fun fact is that the original fic I was gonna make for Taketora's birthday is him being the only straight guy in the team and everyone kinda teasing him for it but as you can see.. that idea was thrown out the window when I thought of this one. But anyways, thank you for reading once again! Stay safe, bye!! <3


End file.
